Prometheus
Prometheus is a greek titan and the god of forethought. He was the one who gave fire to humanity when Zeus took it away. Appearance Prometheus looks to be a young muscled man with fiery red hair. His eyes are a deep shade of red. He also has a beard that spreads across his face and chin. When not in a place of professionalism he's usually seen wearing regular T-shirts and pants. But when he's needed he seen wearing a fiery red cloak and dark red armor. Personality Prometheus is the living incarnation of the phrase gentle giant. His rather large demeanor usually frightens those who don't know him. This is completely wrong as Prometheus is a fun-loving guy. He's incredibly patient as his experiences on the mountain he was chained to taught him patience. Despite his usually calm attitude he can become agitated and borderline hostile when pushed. He enjoys sweet foods and beer and can usually be found at the concessions table at parties or gatherings. History A long time ago when Prometheus was a trouble-causing child he played a prank on Zeus the leader of the Greek gods. This infuriated the god to the point where he revoked the human's ability to create fire. Prometheus wasn't happy and decided to fix his mistakes. When Zeus refused to give back the fire Prometheus stole it and gave it to the humans in secret. When Zeus found out he condemned the young god to be chained to a mountain and have his liver eaten out everyday by a giant bird. This continued for many years until the hero Heracles freed him. Zeus and Prometheus have since reconciled but the tensions between them is still high. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a God-Class creature, Prometheus has a high amount of Magic Power. He can go head-to-head with leader class angels, devils, and fallen angels. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Prometheus learned to wield fire when he stole it from Mount Olympus and has since become a master in using it both offensively and defensively. '''Immense Strength: '''Prometheus' physique grants him extreme strength and power. He can match the strength of devils like Sairaorg and he can easily defeat rooks. '''Immense Durability: '''Prometheus' time on the mountain getting killed everyday numbed him to pain and he can sustain a large amount of damage. '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''Prometheus spent a lot of time after he was freed studying the world and it's forces. As such he has great knowledge of this world and it inhabitants. '''Teleporting: '''Being a god Prometheus can teleport anywhere in the world instantly and usually without hindrance. '''Telekinesis: '''Being a god Prometheus can use telekinesis against his opponents. '''Forethought: '''As the god of forethought Prometheus can see into the distant future, but he can't see the path laid out before him and everyone else. '''Flight: '''Being a god Prometheus can fly, or rather levitate in the air. Trivia Prometheus' appearance is based off of Iskander from Type-Moon. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Characters